


Welcome to Kiryu Labs

by dw_fwedewick_heweiden



Series: Basement AU [4]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Lots of anomalous butterflies, Mikell is confused, We're all confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw_fwedewick_heweiden/pseuds/dw_fwedewick_heweiden
Summary: Mikell goes to Kiryu Labs to recruit them.





	Welcome to Kiryu Labs

It’s a slow day at Kiryu Labs. There’s no new specimens, and no one coming in or out of the gardens. Just the sound of butterflies, birds, and two very bored siblings.

The door opens with a clicking sound, and a tall man with a fluffy ponytail and a cowboy hat steps in. He observes the lab silently, and then realizes all four people are staring at him.

Riven looks at Shen. “Did you leave the door unlocked again?”

“I do not believe I did,” Shen replies.

Before Riven can accuse anyone else, Cowboy Man interrupts him. “I picked the lock.”

Silence.

Finally, Zyn breaks the silence. “So, Mr. Cowboy Man, what brings you here?”

“Offering a proposition.” He takes off his cowboy hat, revealing even more fluffy hair. “I want you to join my group.”

“What?” say three of the four lab members in a unison. Mark is silent.

“I want you to join my group,” repeats the Cowboy Man.

“Pardon?” Shen asks, before actually processing it. “Well-”

Mark butts in. “Cowboy Man, if you were a tree, what would you be?”

“I’d be a redwood. So, do you want to join?”

The four lab members look at each other.

“Guys, I know what we’re going to do today,” Zyn says, standing up. “But first, Cowboy Man, what’s your real name?”   
“Mikell. Mikell Bright.”

“Nice to meet you, Mikell Bright. Let me show you our butterflies.”

 

In the butterfly room (as the lab members have dubbed it, though it’s actually a terrarium of a sorts), there are many, many butterflies. As the name would suggest.

But in the corner, there is a room for the special butterflies. The butterflies they cannot touch (well, most of them they can’t touch), a couple of moths (which they also cannot touch), and also one single moth with a helmet.

Zyn carefully picks up an iridescent butterfly from the darkest corner of the room. “This one can talk.”

“I could have proved that myself,” says the butterfly. 

Mikell stares at it before shrugging. “I’m not surprised by much anymore.”

“Yeah, after that explanation you gave us I figured you wouldn’t be.” Zyn puts the butterfly down and catches Mikell reaching out to touch one of the moths. “I wouldn’t touch that one. The whole flock’ll attack you, and they’re sharp.”

Mikell yanks his hand away quickly. “Thanks for the warning, I guess. Are all of the ones in this corner anomalous?”

“Yep,” all of the lab members say at once. “Most of them were collected by Mark, or me,” Zyn adds. “Riven caught the moth in a helmet, and Shen got some of the...ah...sketchier ones.”

“Ah,” says Mikell, feeling a little overwhelmed.

Zyn shrugs. “It wasn’t hard. Especially not with this one. Since I kinda created it.”

Mikell opens his mouth and then closes it.

“Also, are we going to keep them here or do they need to be transported? Might be a bit of a hassle, since one of ‘em gives you lots of teeth - that was a painful one, at least for Mark, and it also cost a fortune to get the teeth removed - and, obviously, the sharp moths, and a few others-”

“They can stay here,” Mikell says quickly. “You’re taking good care of them anyway.”

“That’s nice to hear,” Zyn replies, placing the butterfly she was holding back into the dark corner. 

“Can we leave? I, uh, want to see the rest of the lab.”

“Sure.”

 

An hour later, Mikell is seated in the break room, looking quite astonished by both the amount of anomalous butterflies contained in this lab and the lizard on his lap. “I’m not sure what to say here.”

“There ain’t much to say, is there?” Mark doesn’t really phrase this as a question. It’s more of a statement.

“No, I guess not. But still. How much of a hassle was it to keep all these things?”

All four lab members look at each other before shrugging.

“Good god.” Mikell says.

Zyn shrugs. “Welcome to Kiryu Labs,” she says with a grin. “We do stupid shit, and we do it well.”


End file.
